Summer Surprises
by Imagination-Parade
Summary: After wrapping up a case in Waikiki, Hawaii, Booth sets up a surprise for Brennan.


_Hi readers! In the spirit of summer, I decided to write a summer-y story. And, once again, this will be my last for a few weeks as I'm getting ready to move in with my grandma in Florida to go to college. Shouldn't be as long as last time, though, since Grandma's house already has internet access, lol._

_So this is set pretty much in present day, and as always, I don't own Bones, and please review! I hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

Seeley Booth watched as his partner placed the cleaned bones of their latest victim in the correct positions in a casket. He and Brennan had been flown to Waikiki, Hawaii when remains washed up on a beach. Brennan had been needed for the ID. It had turned out to be a 20-year-old male student from a university in Vermont, the victim of a Spring Break gone very, very wrong.

Booth had arrested and interrogated the killer that morning, so Brennan was finally able to release the body back to the victim's family. She closed the casket and nodded, signaling that she was finished with it.

Brennan sadly watched as the men carried the body away. She turned and looked at her partner, her eyes bleary from fatigue. They had been in Hawaii for a week and neither had gotten much sleep. Booth shot her a sympathetic smile from his place in the corner. Brennan walked over to him and let him wrap his arms around her.

"He had his whole life ahead of him," she sighed.

"I know," Booth sighed. He squeezed her to him a little tighter before letting her go. She stepped back and looked up at him.

"Were you able to get us a flight home?" she asked, stripping off her lab coat.

"Yeah, for Thursday at nine in the morning," he said.

"Thursday? It's only Tuesday now," she pointed out.

"I know," Booth nodded.

"There weren't any flights available tomorrow?" she asked.

"I don't know," he winced.

"You didn't look?" she asked.

"No," he admitted, a twinkle in his eye.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" she asked, knowing he must have something planned. He flashed her a charm smile.

"Maybe I've got a surprise for you," he taunted.

"A surprise?" she asked. "What?"

"That's why they call it a _surprise_, Bones. You don't get to know until it happens," he said.

"Booth!" she exclaimed. "Tell me!"

"Nope. Sorry, Bones, gotta wait."

"Please?" she asked, trying out a charm smile of her own.

"I'm not going to ruin it!" he said.

"This is going to drive me crazy," she sighed, admitting defeat.

"_Patience_, Bones. Let's go get some dinner."

"If you take me to that fish place again, I'm going to shoot you. Can't you use your own tab tonight?" she asked as his hand found the small of her back.

"Fine," he muttered. "Let's go find a hot dog stand or something."

After dinner, Brennan decided that she was exhausted and asked Booth to drive her back to her hotel. She was, of course, staying at an upscale, luxury resort on the beach. He, of course, was not. Booth pulled up to her hotel and put the car in park.

"Please tell me what the surprise is," she said for the fourth time since leaving the lab for dinner.

"Bones, give it a rest!" he sighed.

"Fine," she said. "What time are you coming to pick me up?"

"Be in the lobby at ten," Booth said.

"Okay," Brennan said. She turned to get out of the car.

"Oh, and Bones," he said, causing her to turn back around. "Wear a bikini."

"Why?" she asked, surprised by his new instructions.

"It wouldn't be fun if I _told_ you, now would it?" Booth replied. She glared at him. He smiled. "See you in the morning, Bones."

After a warm, soothing bath and a long night's sleep, Brennan woke up the next morning in her luxurious bed, sunlight pouring through the open blinds, feeling completely refreshed. She lay in bed for a moment as she adjusted to being awake and then sat up and turned to her bedside table. She pulled her laptop onto her lap and booted it up as she called the front desk and ordered room service for breakfast.

Brennan comfortably settled back into her pillows and noticed that Angela Montenegro was online, just as she had been hoping. She set up a video connection and messaged her friend.

"Angela?" she asked.

Angela was sitting at her computer in the Jeffersonian Imaging Unit eating lunch. She smiled as Brennan's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey, sweetie! What time is it there?" Angela asked.

Brennan glanced at her clock. "About 8:30."

"Is it still sunny?" Angela asked.

"See for yourself," Brennan said and turned the screen around to face the windows. She waited until she heard Angela gasp and then turned the screen back around to her face.

"I'm so jealous," Angela said. "When's your flight home?"

"Tomorrow," Brennan said.

"Tomorrow?" Angela asked. "I thought the case was closed."

"It is. Booth booked the flight for tomorrow on purpose. That's actually why I'm calling, so to speak."

"What's up, Bren?" Angela asked, leaning towards the computer in excitement.

"He says he has a surprise for me, but he won't tell me what it is," she revealed.

"Ooh, intrigue," Angela replied, smiling.

"All I know is that it apparently involves me in a bikini," Brennan said.

"Hot," Angela said, her smile growing. "Wear the black one we bought before you left."

"Angela, I know we're in Hawaii, but what in the world would Booth have planned that I would need a bikini for?" Brennan asked.

"Maybe he wants to take you to a secluded coast and make love to you on a black sand beach," Angela immediately suggested. "Though…I suppose you wouldn't need a bikini for that."

"Angela," Brennan said, giggling slightly.

"Maybe he wants to kiss you under a waterfall," she guessed with wide eyes.

"Ange," Brennan said, rolling her eyes.

"Though the bikini wouldn't be one hundred percent necessary for that, either," Angela said, ignoring Brennan's eye roll.

"Do you have any potential scenarios that _don't_ involve me getting naked?" Brennan asked.

Angela glanced towards the ceiling as she thought about it. "No," she said. "Listen, sweetie, you and Booth are quite literally in paradise. C'est la vie, Bren. Go with the flow. If the flow happens to lead you to a cute little bungalow on a deserted beach, embrace it."

A knock at Brennan's door alerted her that her breakfast had arrived. "That's room service, Ange. Hang on."

Brennan climbed out of bed, slipped a robe over her nightgown, and answered the door. She tipped the delivery worker and brought her laptop to the table to continue talking to Angela.

"So when are you meeting Booth?" Angela asked.

"He's coming to get me at ten," Brennan told her, pouring syrup over her pancakes. She looked at the computer and noticed that Angela had yet to stop grinning.

"Okay, so here's what you do. Finish breakfast, go shave your legs, if need be, and use that stuff that I gave you that makes your hair shine when it hits the light. Booth will love it! Then, dig out the black bikini I bought you because I'm _sure_ you haven't used it yet, and go see what your man has planned for you. I bet it's good," Angela said.

"He's not my man," Brennan responded simply.

"Nevertheless, you're going to have fun. I'm sure of it," Angela said. She glanced at the clock. "Oh, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to make sure Hodgins takes his medicine."

"What's the medicine for?" Brennan asked.

"Broken arm," Angela revealed. "They're painkillers since he broke it in four places. He's not being very cooperative. I'll let you look at the x-rays when you get home if you want."

"Thanks, and you know I'll want to see them, but Jack broke his arm? What happened?" she asked.

"Experiment gone wrong," Angela replied. "With Cam on vacation, and you and Booth on _lo_cation, it's kind of chaotic around here. Everyone else is okay."

"What was he doing?" Brennan asked.

"It's a _long_ story. I'll tell you later when you call me with details about Booth's surprise," Angela said. "Which you will, no matter how late it is or who may or may not be with you when you get in tonight."

"Okay," Brennan chuckled.

"Have fun, Bren! Don't think, just enjoy," Angela said.

"Okay," Brennan said again.

"Bye, sweetie," Angela said and signed off.

Booth walked into the lobby of Brennan's hotel at exactly ten wearing dark sunglasses, a white Hawaii t-shirt, and Hawaiian swimming trunks. He found Brennan sitting in a chair reading a book, waiting for his arrival.

"Bones," he said. She closed her book, put it in her bag, and stood up to join him.

She was dressed in a black spaghetti-strapped top, the black bikini straps peeking over the top. She wore a pink and yellow sarong around her waist, tied at her hip, to cover the bottom of her bathing suit. Black flip flops adorned her feet, and her hair hung straight and loose around her shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked. She nodded.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

He smiled. "Not yet. Come on."

Booth's hand found its way to her lower back, and he led her to the car. She tossed her bag in the backseat and climbed in the passenger seat. They drove for about ten minutes with no noise except the radio, Booth's overdramatic singing, and Brennan's laughter. Just as the last song ended, he turned the radio off and pulled into a parking lot.

"Are you going to let me know what's going on yet?" she asked as she unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to face him.

"You ever seen a dolphin before? In real life, I mean," he asked, facing her.

"Yes. The summer Russ turned thirteen, my father took him on a week long vacation. They went camping and fishing, that sort of thing. I really didn't have an interest in participating in those activities, but I wanted to go anyway. When Russ told me no, that it was 'boys only,' I felt left out and was so upset over Russ and my father excluding me, my mother took me to Florida during the time they were gone. We went to Sea World and the big aquarium in Tampa," she told him. "Why are you asking me if I've ever seen a dolphin in person before?"

He smiled at her. "Because you're about to swim with one."

Her face immediately broke into a grin. "What?"

"I told you it was a surprise," he said.

"Are you serious about this?" she asked.

"Yeah," he laughed.

"How did you arrange this?" she asked.

"I saw an ad two days ago for this place. The couple who owns it used to train dolphins for a living and now they let people experience swimming with them. I booked this morning for us," he said.

"Just the two of us?" she asked.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"How did you manage that?" she asked.

"I may have dropped your name," he said.

"Me?" she asked.

"Apparently the husband is a big Brennanite," he smiled, climbing out of the car. "He was so surprised that _Temperance Brennan_ wanted to come swim with his dolphins that he agreed to book a few hours this morning for just the two of us."

"Please don't ever use that term again," she said, following him out of the car.

They walked down the boardwalk until they arrived at the dolphin cove. The owner, Sam, met them by the water.

"Agent Booth?" Sam asked.

"Yes, we spoke on the phone," Booth said, shaking his hand.

"And Dr. Brennan," he said, shaking her hand as well. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a big fan."

"Thank you, and call me Temperance, please," she said, looking out over the water. "Where are the dolphins?"

Sam whistled and three dolphins popped up from underwater. Booth smiled as Brennan let out a little giggle. Sam waved his hand and all three dolphins flipped in the air. Brennan gasped, and Booth laughed. He looked over at his partner and saw that she was beaming.

"What do you say?" Sam asked. "Wanna try swimming with them?"

"Is it safe?" Brennan asked.

"Completely," Sam said.

Booth turned to her. "Bones, do you think I'd take you somewhere that isn't safe? Come on, let's go. I know you want to," he said in a sing-song voice, playfully tugging the knot on her sarong loose.

She nodded, still beaming. "Okay."

Booth and Brennan stripped down to their bathing suits, leaving their bags and clothes on the porch. Booth turned around and couldn't stop his eyes from traveling over Brennan's body. Her pale skin glistened with sunscreen, and the small black bikini left little to the imagination and hugged her body perfectly. She caught him staring at her and smirked at him teasingly.

"Like what you see?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe a little bit," he said, blushing.

She giggled and reached for his hand. "Come swim with me."

He took a couple steps down into the cool water and held her hand as she joined him. Sam stepped into the water and summoned the dolphins to the side of the cove. They came right up to Booth and Brennan's legs, and she gasped again. She reached down to touch one of them but stopped.

"Can I?" she asked Sam.

"Go ahead," Sam said.

Brennan sat down on the edge of the step and dipped her hand into the water before stroking the dolphin's head.

"They're so beautiful," Brennan said. "How do I swim with them?"

Sam got into the water to demonstrate what to do. She slipped into the water with him, and Booth sat down and pulled out a camera to document the experience for her.

"Basically all you have to do is grab onto the fin and hold on tight," Sam said, showing her where to hold on.

"That's it?" Brennan asked.

"Ah-huh," Sam said. "Ready?"

The smile never left her face as she grabbed onto the dolphin's fin. She looked back at Booth, and he flashed her a smile, holding up the camera.

"Ready," Brennan said.

Sam motioned to the dolphin, and she swam off into the water, pulling Brennan with her. Brennan squealed at the initial sensation, and Booth laughed, snapping photos as the water rushed around the two swimming bodies. The dolphin began to swim her back to the ledge, and Brennan let go and swam back, pulling herself back onto the step.

"Booth," she said with enthusiasm. "Put the camera down. You have to try this. Come on."

Sam climbed out of the water and grabbed Booth's camera to take over photographer duties. Booth slid into the water with her, admiring the way her hair shone in the sun and the way the water rolled down her smiling face.

"You squealed," he teased. "I've never heard such a girly sound come out of your mouth before."

"I did not squeal!" she protested.

"You did," he teased.

"They go really fast!" Brennan said. "You try."

"Come with me," he said.

Sam finished feeding fish to Brennan's first dolphin as the partners grabbed the fins of the other two. Sam waved his hands, and the dolphins began swimming.

Brennan closed her eyes as the cool water rushed around her, but she couldn't help but laugh at the yelp of surprise that came from Booth. When they arrived back at the edge of the cove, he looked just as exhilarated as she did.

"You squealed, too," she teased.

"That was not a squeal. That was a manly gasp of surprise," Booth said.

"You squealed," she insisted.

Brennan's first dolphin swam up to her as the other two were being fed and pressed its nose to Brennan's cheek. Sam snapped a picture.

"Look, Bones, she likes you," Booth said.

"What's her name?" Brennan asked.

"That is Daphne," Sam said. "Go ahead, give her a kiss."

Brennan brought her face down to the water and kissed Daphne's nose gently. Daphne turned around, offering her fin to Brennan.

Brennan held on and let Daphne pull her around the cove, slowly this time. Booth hung back and watched as his normally clam, professional partner laughed and smiled as she played with Daphne.

"Hey, Sam, can you show us some more of those flips and other tricks?" Booth asked. Sam nodded.

"Of course," he said. "Temperance!"

"Yes?" she called back.

"Bring her back in, Bones. Sam's going to show us some tricks," Booth said.

Brennan looked disappointed as she swam over and sat on the ledge with Booth. He grabbed her hand and squeezed lightly.

"Don't be sad. You can play some more later," he assured her.

"Okay," she said, smiling slightly.

The pair watched as Sam instructed the dolphins. The changes in his motions were subtle to the human eye, but each one told the dolphins to perform a different jump or flip. Booth and Brennan watched in awe, although Booth kept looking away from the dolphins to look at Brennan.

"Would you like to try?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Brennan said.

"Slide back into the water, and then turn one complete circle."

Brennan did as instructed, and, after she finished spinning, the dolphins mimicked her movements. She laughed again, and Booth rejoined her in the water.

"Having fun?" Booth asked.

"Very much," she smiled. "My mother would've loved this."

"I'm glad you love it. I love seeing you like this," he said.

"Like what?" she asked.

"So…free. You're happy and smiling and laughing and not thinking about bones or corpses. You look like you're having the time of your life. You're beautiful," Booth admitted, smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said, holding his gaze. She giggled and broke eye contact as Daphne splashed her with water.

"Go play," Booth said, smiling brightly.

Brennan began swimming with Daphne again, her long hair flowing behind her in the water. Booth used the time to both watch Brennan and attempt to get the remaining two dolphins to do flips. Brennan alternated between swimming with Daphne and simply swimming besides her, and Sam took pictures of the two interacting with the animals.

"I hate to ruin the fun, but I have a birthday party arriving in twenty minutes," Sam said.

"No problem," Booth said. "Bones, we have to go!"

She looked disappointed but nodded and grabbed on to Daphne, wanting one last swim with the dolphin. Booth remained in the water, waiting for her, and smiled as Daphne swam Brennan right over to him. Brennan let go and grabbed onto his arm to steady herself.

"Did you have fun?" he asked, already knowing what her answer would be.

Brennan was beaming at him, a look of pure happiness in her eyes. At his question, she swam a little closer to his body as Booth opened his eyes a little wider, waiting for her to say that she had, indeed, had a great time. Rather than vocalizing her appreciation, however, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. He responded immediately, despite being caught completely off guard, and tugged her closer to him, feeling the slick, bare skin of her stomach and back beneath his fingers.

She kissed him fervently, applying just the right amount of pressure to his mouth. The tips of their tongues touched between their joined mouths as her fingers wound into his wet hair. They pulled apart, still holding the other, and the bright smile on his face now matched the one that had been on hers throughout the entire morning.

"You know, Bones, all you had to do was say yes," he joked.

She kissed his lips again but softer this time. "Thank you, Booth. This was…incredible."

"You're welcome."

They shared one more short kiss in the water before climbing out of the pool. Sam pulled the towels out from the top of their bags and handed them both to Booth. Booth wrapped Brennan's towel around her shoulders and kissed her wet forehead. After wrapping his towel around his own shoulders, Booth fished a check out of his bag and handed it to Sam.

"Thank you," Booth said. "This was great."

"What is that?" Brennan asked. "Let me help pay, Booth."

"No way, Bones. This was your present," he said.

"But, Booth," she began to protest.

"You want to help pay? Maybe we'll eat off your tab today. This was my gift to you," he insisted. She smiled sweetly.

"Thank you," she said again. Booth winked at her and shot her a charm smile. Brennan turned to Sam. "Thank you so much. This was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Do you think you could maybe sign my book?" Sam asked, holding out his book and a pen.

"Sure," she smiled. She opened the front cover and scrawled her signature on the cover page before handing it back to him.

"Have a great day!" Sam called as the couple got ready to leave. He had the dolphins wave goodbye to them and then headed over to the fish bucket to reward the animals for a job well done.

Booth and Brennan gathered up their bags and clothes and walked to his car, hand-in-hand. They laid their towels over the car seats to protect the rental car from getting wet. Brennan turned on the digital camera and flipped through the photos on Booth's memory card as he drove away from the dolphin cove.

Booth looked over at her as he pulled up to a red light. Her dark, wet hair clung to her face and shoulders and her cheeks looked a rosy pink color despite being slathered with sunscreen that morning. That same brilliant smile graced her face as she looked through the pictures. She looked gorgeous.

"So," he said. "I brought some clothes with me. I was thinking we go back to your room, take quick showers, go grab some lunch, and maybe hit some of the shops and carnivals on the main boardwalk. What do you think?"

Brennan looked at the photos as he spoke. As he began with his proposition, she reached the last photo, a shot of the two of them in the water kissing with Daphne doing a jump in the background. She stared at the photo as he spoke, only half-listening to what he was saying. They looked good together, like they belonged together. She had never realized that before she saw the photo.

"Actually," Brennan said, remembering Angela's words that morning. "I think we should go find a waterfall."

"A waterfall?" Booth asked, confused. "Why?"

Brennan got a devilish but playful grin on her face. "It's a surprise."

* * *

_Please leave a review to let me know what you thought. :-)_

_See you guys in a few weeks!!_


End file.
